1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products have been miniaturized, while still requiring the ability to process high capacity data. Thus, there is a need to enhance the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used in electronic products. As a method for enhancing the integration of such semiconductor memory devices, research is actively on-going with respect to memory devices, each having a cell region and a peripheral circuit region formed in different regions in a direction perpendicular to a substrate.